Crystal Desert
We open up on Planet Chalybeas. It is a blue forest planet, with rapid spinning. Inside, Pip's ship is parked, with Pip and Blank inside. Blank is playing a game. Blank: Oh yeah! Take that, Blaze, I beat ya with Sonic! (pause) Hmm. Blue skin. Super Speed. Fear of Water... Why does Sonic sound familiar with myself? Pip: That is not the correct way to arrange your sentence. Blank: I don't care. Pip: What are you playing? Blank: Sonic Free Riders Zero Gravity! Pip: Don't you have any educational games? Blank: No! Educational Games are for geeks! Suddenly, a Professor Paradox teleports in. Paradox: Greetings! Blank: Gah! Old Man! He transforms into Dragonman and flies at him. Paradox simply moves aside, and Dragonman slams into a TV, destroying it. Paradox: Hello, I was sent as an ambassador of the League of Paradoxes, and I was sent to bring in Blank Speedity here for an important issue. Pip: Sure, take him. But first, I wanted to tell you something, since our last encounter, you owe me 20 dollars! Paradox: Um, I need more time. Pip: Anyways, you can have Blank. Dragonman: (getting up) Wait, you're sending me off with some stranger old man that just teleported in?! Pip: Actually, Paradox is an old friend of mine. Paradox snaps his fingers and they teleport. Meanwhile, in the League of Paradoxes Council, Paradox and Dragonman teleport in. Fred is standing in front of King Timascus, and he looks at Dragonman, who reverts. Fred: This is him? This is the guy you are sending me with? He's... just too... He's just too pathetic! Blank: (picking his nose) I am not pathetic! Fred: He's clearly mentally inadequate. Timascus: Fred Blake, this is Blank Speedity. Blank Speedity, this is Fred Blake. Blank: Anyways, why am I here? Timascus: I am King Timascus, the leader of the League of Paradoxes, the council responsible for enforcing laws of defying the fates. A giant book with a blue aura appears. Blank: Wait, that book is the book of fates? So, there isn't some trio of old ladies with pins and threads deciding everyone's fate? Timascus: What! That is just absurd! A Professor Paradox speaks up. Paradox: Apparently, the Greeks found that idea fitting. Timascus: We have choosen you two, the only heroes available currently, to go on a quest to stop a rising threat. Blank: You didn't choose us because we're great?! Timascus: Of course not! Only a fool would pick an idiotic Citrakayah like you when there are other better heroes! Blank: I am hurt... Fred: Pipe down, Citrakayah. Anyways, what is that threat? Timascus: The Anur System Council is concocting a nuclear weapon capable of blowing the Milky Way off the face of the universe. Blank: You need us to go there?! Timascus: Exactly. You are to go to every Anur Planet and destroy the Nuclear Reactor in it, then go to Anur Phaetus and destroy the primary weapon. We thought of sending the TCTF with you, but they are all occupied stopping another horde of Time Crushers. However, Infinis is available for help. Infinis teleports in, next to Blank and Fred. Fred: I look forward to working with you, Infinis. Infinis: Why thank you, Fred. Timascus: Now, you three must go! He snaps his fingers, and Fred, Blank and Infinis teleport away. Fred, Infinis and Blank, in Hazmat Suits, are teleported in a vast desert, with multiple glowing purple crystals. Blank: Gah! Where are we? Infinis: This must be Anur Khufos. The most extreme planet. The temperature is high, and radiation of those corrodium crystals can mutate you into a hideous form. Fred: Blank, try to stay alive. Blank: Not sure if this is where I would want to spend my vacation. Fred: Anyways, we must be going, we don't have much time. Infinis: Agreed. The trio start walking and walking and walking and walking and walking... Later, the trio are still walking, with Blank making several dashes every while, with Fred and Infinis trying to keep up. Blank then stops, and collapses, tired. Blank: Gaaah. This planet is hot! Fred: Okay then, let me fix that. He transforms into FrostDragon, and flies up. FrostDragon now stil retains the Hazmat suit, but it now has changed to fit him. FrostDragon: Okay, let's give us some cold! He inhales, and exhales a powerful freeze ray at Blank and Infinis, freezing them. But the ice quickly melts into water from the heat. FrostDragon: Woah. Is this planet that hot? Infinis: Unfortunately. Blank: But its still better off. Blank kicks the ground, and takes off in super speed. FrostDragon: Ugh. That guy looks tall, but he most certainly is a kid. He turns into Speed Morpher, and lands on the ground. Speed Morpher: Speed Morpher! Speed Morpher morphs into Animaloid form, and puts Infinis on his back. He then takes off in super speed. Meanwhile, Blank is dashing through a desertous canyon. He dashes up the wall, and runs the hill. Animaloid Speed Morpher dashes in next to him. Infinis: Blank! There you are! Blank: Eh, hey Infinis-guy. I see you found a ride. Infinis: This is Fred. Blank: Oh. Beast Speed Morpher roars. Later, the trio stop near a mountain. Blank: Why did we stop? Infinis gets off Speed Morpher, and takes off a device. Infinis: I detected a nuclear signal somewhere around here. Speed Morpher transforms into Humanoid form. Speed Morpher: So we are close. Blank looks around, and spots a small disk. He picks it up. Blank: What is this thing? Infinis: That, (he puts it in front of the device) This is the source of the Nuclear Signal. Surprisingly, there is no other signal. Speed Morpher: That could mean one thing. Bandages burst out of the ground, as Thep Khufans come out of the ground, roaring. Infinis: It's a trap. Break Speed Mropher, Blank and Infinis stand next to a mountain, and a lot of Thep Khufans wearing turbans surround them from all directions. Blank: Ah! Thep Khufans! The Thep Khufans charge at them, firing their bandages, immediately capturing Blank. Infinis raises a Magnetic shield, locking some tentacles, but others trap him. Speed Morpher turns to Animaloid Form and roars, charging at a Thep Khufan. The remaining Thep Khufans immediately fire their nets at him, starting to strain him. He roars, struggling to free himself. He forcefully reverts to Fred, about to be trapped in the tentacles. Then, he is completely captured. Thep Khufan: Kisha qorasolat vidrogerat idrik! Suddenly, a flash occurs, and Blankboar tears off the bandages restraining him. His Hazmat suit now has changed to fit him. Blankboar: (Snort) I am angry! He charges at a Thep Khufan, knocking him down. He then tears another in two. Lead Thep Khufan: Enough! Praestigiae! A powerful wind wave flies out of his body, hitting Blankboar and sending him flying. Blankboar opens his eyes, finding himself in a huge dish, in the middle of a table. A To'kustar wields a giant fork, and swings it at Blankboar. Blankboar attempts to stop it, but it traps him between two blades. Blankboar: Ahh!! Release me! I don't taste good with lettuce and tomato! The To'kustar picks up Blankboar and throws him in his mouth. The whole place turns to smoke, as we are back in the real world, with Blankboar restrained in bandages. Lead Thep Khufan: Pathetic Khanzeerian. Ejervalat ma elat dozgo vidrogerat khal! The Other Thep Khufans lift the restrained trio up. Lead Thep Khufan: Qorasolat vidrogerat idrik! Later, the three heroes are chained with metal chains in a dungeon. Infinis is shattered in pieces, suspended by an unknown force. His head is loose, however. The Lead Thep Khufan stands before them. Lead Thep Khufan: You three trespassed upon our sacred lands... Fred: You can speak English? Lead Thep Khufan: Why of course I can! I am the Pharoah's Eye! Blank: What...? Fred: Novatrix, initiate voice command. Novatrix: Voice command enabled. Fred: Novatrix, Turret. Lead Thep Khufan: I dont' think so. Debilito! Novatrix: Unable to access SahinFadaiBiy'awiss DNA. Fred: What?! Lead Thep Khufan: You three nuisances are to be publicly executed in the hall of shame. Enjoy your last hours. Blank: At least tell us where are we! Lead Thep Khufan: Here is the dungeons of the Great Red Pyramid, the Pharoah's Headquarters. Blank: So we are in Egypt? Lead Thep Khufan: This sector of Anur Khufos is called the Delta Sandsea. Infinis: The humans have designed their Egyptian Civilation that way when they were under control by the Thep Khufans. Fred: So much to process at once. Blank: So the ruler of Anur Khufos is called the Pharaoh? Lead Thep Khufan: Whoever hosts the spirit of horus becomes the Pharaoh, who, yes, is the ruler. Fred: What's your name? Lead Thep Khufan: My name is Sek Duat VI, lower being. Sek Duat VI stretches some bandages, and swings away. Blank: Alright, any plans of escape? Fred: We are in the Pharaoh's headquarters, there is no hope. Infinis: In fact, there is. Although only my head is intact, I can release a magnetic pulse to reactivate your Novatrix. Fred: Then do it! Infinis's head concentrates, and releases a magnetic pulse wave at Fred, and his Novatrix glows. Fred: Novatrix, Turret! Fred automatically transforms into Clobberilla, destroying his chains. Clobberilla: Clobberilla?! Infinis: ...Oh, I forgot to say, the pulse wave has side effects. Clobberilla growls, and hits his symbol, turning into Turret. Turret: Turret! At least manual transformation works right! Turret fires lasers at Blank's chains, destroying them. Blank: Yeah! Turret releases several drones. Blank turns into Metaloo. Metaloo: Metaloo! Metaloo is suddenly attracted to Infinis's body, and he slams into him, creating a small explosion. When the smoke fades, Metaloo and Infinis both reform. Infinis: Good idea! Using your metallic form to stop my anti-magnetic forcefiled prison is just too unpredictable from a person like you! I thought you were an idiot! Metaloo: Well, yeah, I turned to Metaloo on purpose... Turret: Let's keep going, guys. Meanwhile, in what seems like a temple, a door is hit by a laser, exploding. Turret and his drones fly in, followed by Metaloo and Infinis. Infinis: Blank, if you allow me, I have an idea. Metaloo: Well, yeah, ok- He melts into liquid iron, as Infinis's body turns liquid, merging with Metaloo's. Infinis's head floats by, levitating the liquid bodies into a new large body for him. Infinis/Metaloo: Let's show them our magnetic personality! Thep Khufans burst out of the ground, charging at Infialoo and Turret (and his drones). Turret: We're losing track of our mission, guys. Infialoo: No worries! We are in the Pharaoh's palace, it'll be easy to find the Pharaoh. Turret and his drones fire lasers, tearing through Thep Khufans fly through. Infialoo creates a large metal globe, and throws at some Thep Khufans crushing them. Infialoo summons a liquid metal wave, and rides it forward. We see a montage of the two tearing through room after room after room, until they arrive at the throne room, bursting in through the door. A tall Thep Khufan, with an eyepatch, and royal robes turns to them, Sek Duat IV to his right. Thep Khufan: Who dares enter our royal room? Turret: I am Fred Blake, and we were sent to stop your villainous plans! Infialoo: Prepare to be defeated! Thep Khufan: Sek Duat, take of them please. Sek Duat: Yes, your highness. Turret switches Busholdier. Sek Duat charges at Busholdier, firing a man blast immediately at him. At first, Busholdier is inaffected, but Sek Duat's eyes glow purple. Sek Duat: Ignis! He swings his arms, shooting a fireball at Busholdier, setting him on fire. Sek Duat turns to Infialoo, who fires a powerful stream of liquid iron at Sek Duat. Sek Duat: Fidicinas! An invisible force cuts the stream, and repels it at Infialoo, knocking him back. Busholdier summons gas to cool himself down. Busholdier: Finally, relief. Busholdier runs at the Pharaoh, and summons seeds, throwing them at him. Pharaoh Thep Khufan: How dare you attack us? Defloresco! Busholdier suddenly freezes, and withers, becoming thinner. Busholdier collapses, and begins panting. Busholdier tries to slap his symbol, but his hand withers and disintigrates. Pharaoh: That's what happens if you try to defy us. Busholdier breaks apart, and his parts begin to fade. Infialoo: Fred! Infialoo immediately fires a hot metal stream at the Pharaoh, who takes the attack, causing an explosion. Busholdier suddenly grows thicker, and regenerates. Busholdier: Yes! He slaps his symbol, turning into Magixio. MAgixio: Magixio! Appendage-A Regoria! Sek Duat's bandages twist, and tie him up. He falls unconscious. Infialoo: Alright, now all we have to do is- Voice: Desolati! A mana wave hits Infialoo, and he quickly melts into liquid, separating into Metaloo and Infinis. Metaloo reverts, and Blank is on the ground, panting. Magixio: Blank! Infinis! Sana! Infinis regenerates, and Blank gets up. Magixio: Hey, what do you know? It worked! The Pharaoh walks in, irritated. Pharaoh: You three have annoyed us too long... Prepare to face our wrath! Pharaoh: Morior! Magixio: Berdi Mordo Nata *Fires an energy beam* Infinis screams, and explodes. The Pharaoh: Clausus! The Energy Beam is broken and repelled at Magixio. Blank: I will save you! Blank transforms. Vibrancy: Vibrancy! Vibrancy throws his sonic disks at the beam, and they take the attack dissolving. He runs next to Magixio. Vibrancy: Ideas? Magixio: Yes. We attack together! Vibrancy nods and throws a lot of sonic disks at the Pharaoh. Pharaoh: Desine! The Sonic disks dissolve. Magixio: Alea! The Pharaoh is stunned, and he screams. Vibrancy immediately throws more sonic disk, that surround the Pharaoh. Magixio: Now! Rava Eelartas Gallametroy! Magixio summons a lightning bolt and a vortex of energy at the Pharaoh, and Vibrancy activates his sonic doom at the Pharaoh, and the attacks collide within the Pharaoh. An explosion occurs, and when the smoke fades, the pyramid is halfway destroyed, with Blank and Fred in their regular forms. Fred: Is it over? Blank: I think. The two turn to Infinis, who just finished regenerating. Infinis: Ugh! That spell was disastrous! For a normal person, I would've been killed! Fred: Normal person? Infinis: Why, I am immortal! Bank: Sweet. Infinis: Totally. Fred: Now, we must head to the Nuclear Reactor and blow it up. Blank: Why don't we just blow up this entire system? Infinis: We can't, its against fate. Fate says this system will survive. Later, the trio are in front of a giant structure. Fred: This is it? Infinis: Yes, once you blast it, I'll teleport us to the next planet. Fred nods and transforms into Nukesplosion. Nukesplosion: NUKESPLOSION! Alright, Infinis, prepare yourself! Infinis gains a time aura, and Nukesplosion charges nuclear energy. He releases a powerful nuclear blast at the Nulcear Reactor, and Infinis releases a time wave, teleporting them out. The nuclear blast hits the Nuclear Reactor, causing a huge explosion, that tears off part of the planet. Blank (voice only): I don't think the Thep Khufans will like what we did to their planet. Infinis (voice only): Eh, they'll live with it. Meanwhile, on Anur Phatos, around a table, sits a Transylian, a zombie-like alien, a skeleton, a wierd frog-like reptallian, a female Loboan and the universe's favorite ghost, Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: Unfortunately, today, Pharaoh Khafra'a was killed. The aliens gasp. Zs'Skayr: So, the United Anur Rulers Council will avenge him, from the two fools who dared kill him... The screen behind him shows Blank and Fred. Zs'Skayr: We shall- We zoom on to Zs'Skayr's upside down skull, towards his rotten teeth. Zs'Skayr: Obliterate them. End! Allusions *Blank mentions "a trio of old ladies with pins and threads deciding everyone's fate", referencing the Fates from the Greek Mythology, *At the begining of the episode, Blank is playing Sonic Free Riders: Zero Gravity, an allusion to both SEGA games, Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, games the co-writer plays. * Trivia *The language the Thep Khufans speak is Southern Barbarian, an actual language.